


Cyberlove

by Triyune



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexuality, Blackmail, Camming, Crossdressing, Cybersex, Emotional Manipulation, Erotic Electrostimulation, Escapism, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Games, Porn, Sadism, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Sounding, Submission, Teasing, Temptation, Viagra, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triyune/pseuds/Triyune
Summary: New game, new chance. The Joker has managed to hack the most important computer of this planet: The Batcomp. Bruce Wayne is not amused. A fulminant battle of the minds starts, turning into an undreamt-of, once in a lifetime chance.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 26
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Cyberlove

Tonight, I would spend the night at the Batcave, doing research and standing by. After I had heated the cave to an agreeable working temperature for jeans and a shirt, I sat down, put the coffee on the table, switched on the various screens and finally the machine itself. I liked spending nights there as much as I liked spending them outside. There were some cases where I had to do more research before I could finally tackle the subjects.

Sipping my coffee, I watched the hard- and software coming to life. I clicked on the “Rumaband” file and opened the browser. There was that group, recently launching attacks on Gotham by manipulating stock prices and by that having plunged some honourable companies into ruin already. I had already identified some henchmen and now I was eager to find out about the head of them. “Rumaband” itself was-

The screens went black. I pursed my lips, took a deep breath and another sip. Occasionally, that happened when bats nibbled at the wireware or when just a tiny fuse decided to disappear into the great nirvana of technology. And sometimes, it was just a spontaneous strike by the computer. Alfred had done a great job setting it up, however, he was not all-knowing so it was possible that some integrated circuits didn't work as they were expected to. And one of those just seemed to deal with the Rumaband file.

In 2% of these black screen cases, the screens would just pop back into action after some time, like they had recovered and boldly worked again like nothing had happened. Hoping for that case, I leaned back and kept staring at them, too lazy than to start any diagnostics yet.  
After about a minute, I meant to notice a tiny white spot in the middle of the main screen in front of me. I moved closer with my chair to examine that.

I almost jumped from it when the image flashed across the screen when I least expected anything to happen. Breathing hard from the shock, I moved away from the screen again and slumped back into the chair. And then, I didn't believe what I was hearing. I tried to disbelieve it for a moment, but it was pointless. It _was_ happening.

Ringing laughter was coming from the boxes next to the screen. It was laughter of the sort which I wanted to hear everywhere but here. The screens resumed work and showed me a horrific scene: The Joker was sitting on a couch, looking straight at me. Within seconds, I had analysed the scene; the transmitting device must have been placed on a table not any higher than the couch and that meant that it was a kind of living room, taking the background into consideration. There was a book shelf, a lamp, a painting and the hint of a bed.

Artificial light illuminated the room. I stopped screening the image since I just became aware of what that meant. He had hacked my computer. The computer, which stored masses of information about all criminals of Gotham. How had he managed to do that?  
By now, the Joker had calmed down and moved a little closer to the screen.

“Good morning! I thought I'd pass by to say Hello. How was your day, darlin? Lots of stupid people fighting about meaningless numbers? Mr. Wayne, your coffee, with milk and sugar, did your secretary give you the eye yet again? HAHAHA Did you have to decide between Gotham's next 20 years anniversary celebrations and the gala concert of ugly Miss Janet with her plastic tits and dinghy lips?”

He looked at me expectantly with raised eyebrows and his mouth slightly open, obviously delighted to no ends.  
As much as I would have liked to punch the screen, hoping that he'd receive the blow through it, I did my best to remain calm.

“What do you want?”

His eyebrows fell down to deal me one of those gleeful looks I hated so much.

“I've been asking that myself lately, what do you want? It seems to be boring around you, that can't be the life you would like to live, is it.”

Admitted, I was somewhat surprised at that double main clause coming from him. Usually, our talks were limited to many HaHa's, bomb threats and some razzing phrases.

“What exactly of that is your business?”

He grinned broadly and leaned back.

“I can tell how sour you are that I managed to hack your stupid machine. See, that's why I don't rely on technology. It is traitorous, got no personality, no character. It is easily manipulated. What is a grand computer to a knife? A computer won't kill anyone. Its software might, these days, but this is just flaky stuff. A knife, however, will-”

“I'm sick of your babbling. What do you want?”

As much as I tried to, I could not hide my anger. I had managed to hide my surprise, my questions, my fears at the consequences of this all and thus, I wasn't able to hide any more emotions.  
He moved as close to the screen as possible so that his face filled it up.

“Your attention,” he whispered into it.

I took a deep breath and reached for my coffee cup. That was going to be a long night. The usual stuff.

“You have it,” I said, putting as much boredom into my voice as possible and taking a sip from my coffee. Then I licked my lips, looked at the cup and back at him.

“Excuse me, I got to refill it,” I said casually and was about to get up when he exploded behind the screen.

“You get up“ he screamed so loudly that I sat down immediately, “and I delete all. and every. file on this comp.”

For a moment, I played with the thought of asking him what I should do when I'd need to piss, but I abandoned that, not wanting to move down to his level.

“And why haven't you already?”

“Cause I'd have no leverage then, right?”

Right, asshole. I knew that he would notice the tiniest move or attempt at outwitting him. Nervously, I searched for a way how to escape this trap since I knew that the end of this wouldn't be pretty, whatever it was. However, I wasn't too confident about a solution in favour of me since he was smart and a manipulative Machiavellist. Next to bombs, poison and knives, mind games were his favourite weapon of choice and it looked like this was going to be one of those. I shifted in my chair to make myself comfortable and crossed my legs.

“Nice that you have decided to settle with it,” he commented and sat back too.

“I have been supervising you since a month now,” he added.

I clenched my teeth, a row of images passing my mind how I sat at the computer in pajamas, dressing gown and suit. He had watched me nose-picking and despairing.

“And it's been an interesting time.”

“I bet so.”

“Yes, indeed. I loved the _Orbits and Wallets_ shirt. Although I don't like their most recent CDs that much their first ones have been so rough, so psychedelic, so raw. When they gained fame they changed, don't you think so? Their music turned into capitalistic mass media, it's not the same anymore. It's a shame how they allowed people to...”

His superficial babbling drove me crazy. If there was a thing I hated more than his constant attacks on Gotham it was his mind-numbing prattling. Although I knew that it was part of his strategy and that he was above such things it never failed to have the desired effect on me. I got fidgety and irritated and that made me lose my concentration.  
I rubbed my eyes and tried to keep my composure.

“Would you like to hear my favourite piece?”

He bent forward to work on the transmitter, which I identified as a laptop now, and some moments later, _Many many skies_ filled up the batcave. I licked my lips, realizing that we had not even got started yet.

“This part is unique. Do you notice the splendour of that riff? No one makes music that way anymore today.”

I understood that I had to make it through the song until we could proceed again. So I propped my head up and focused a spot to my right where the stairs were leading up the cave. I hoped that my ignorance would push his buttons.  
After five tedious minutes thirtyfive, it went silent again. I jerked when I heard the doorbell ringing upstairs.

“Just in time.”

I swallowed. I knew that Alfred would open the door and instantly, I feared that something terrible would happen to him. I clenched the armrests of my chair and fought the urge to get up and run upstairs before that would happen.

“Oh no no no, calm down, Wayne, nothing's going to happen, except for the postman delivering a parcel.”

“A parcel,” I hissed through clenched teeth.

“Just a parcel. When he's going to bring it to you you will refrain from giving your butler any clue as for what is just going on, you get me? Otherwise, the next parcel won't just be flowers.”

I gave an angry snort and leaned back, having him smiling at me. Finally, I heard Alfred on the stairs. The screens went back to showing me the Rumaband info.

“Sir, a parcel,” Alfred said, approaching me.

“Thanks. Just put it here.”

“How are you doing? Any progress on the Rumaband incidents?”

“Not quite yet. Can you bring me another cup of coffee? A bigger one.”

“I see,” the butler said with a smile and turned around to leave.

The Rumaband disappeared again and the screen switched to the webcam transmission again. I frowned. He had disappeared.

“BUH!” he bawled, his face appearing upside down.

“You're so childish,” I commented his attempt at shocking me again.

“Right, ain't I. And you're just a sour, sere grown-up.”

I decided to change my strategy and join the game.

“Well, I got no choice in this world. If you were in my position you'd do the same.”

“Oh surely I would. I would dress in tailored black suits, put on a fake smile and spend the rest of the time hunting childish people like me. No one believes that he's got a choice; everyone thinks that their surroundings determine their behaviour. Oh you people...”

The smile was gone.

“Lost in delusions, lacking all self-esteem. Why else would you do what you are doing if you didn't lack self-love.”

I turned my head, hearing Alfred on the stairs again. I didn't have to check the screen for another time since I knew that the Rumaband was on there again. Alfred placed the cup, a bigger one, on the table.

“Is something wrong?”

Wrinkled, old and wise eyes tried to visualize my trouble.

“I'm just tired. This file is extensive and I doubt that I will find the info anytime soon.”

“I could help you screen it.”

“It's alright. It's enough that one person is wasting his energy on this.”

“You are not wasting your energy, Sir. Many people will profit from your investigations.”

“People who exploit the system. The stock market is just one big fraud.”

I tried to stall for time since the conversation with the Joker pushed me to the limit.

“And though, you can help other people. Not everyone who owns shares is a bad person.”

“Yes, you're right, Alfred. Sometimes, I just ask myself whether this all makes sense.”

I was trying to keep the Joker busy with that topic of questioning life since that way, I wouldn't need to stand that darned grin and jabbering anymore.

“That's alright, Sir. Without doubts, we would become blind.”

“Thanks, Alfred.”

“Call me if you need help.”

“I'm fine, Al. Go to sleep. I'll just try to get something out of this file.”

Alfred nodded and disappeared again.

“Has he been in the bathtub with you, did he let little Sir play with his British balls?”

I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, still keeping my head turned into that direction where Alfred had disappeared. Then I relaxed and leaned back, looking straight at him again.

“Yes, so?”

He gave me another darnable smile.

“Don't try to fool me. I notice anyway.”

I took the cup and looked at my watch.

“One hour. I'm getting bored.”

“Oookaaay,“ he said, pronouncing the word slowly, “I don't mind. I'm having fun.”

“Yeah.”

I tried to make him feel the whole extent of my boredom with my look and posture. Yet, I knew that he had a plan and that no matter in which way I'd behave, he'd carry it through. I sighed.

“So this is it? We spend the night talking? Look, I'm really bored, it's always the same.”

“I promise that this time will be memorable.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

I tried to annoy him with my disinterest, yet, being very well aware of playing with fire. He was capable of the most terrible mood swings and resulting actions.

“You're being impatient.”

“If I don't know what to expect I might get impatient, that should be logical.”

“Why are you sitting by your comp, night by night? Don't you have other things to do?”

“Like what?”

“Haaah! Like tending to a coochie.”

I pursed my lips. As much as I wished that there was a coochie; there was none. No woman tended to put up with me for longer than a month and by now, the word had spread that Bruce Wayne was a millionaire with lots of money but no time. I had finally accepted that as part of my fate.

“I got no time for that.”

“Because you choose to. When did you have your last orgasm?”

I closed my eyes and cleared my throat. Unbelievable what kind of topic we had dug out this time.

“Let me check my calendar.”

He burst into laughter. Sometimes, my sarcastic comments served to break the ice. And if I were honest I would have admitted that it gave me a good feeling to make him laugh that way. Even if the joke was on me.

“How sad. Didn’t you know you just got the best love toy? I got it and you got it. It's got five nails, five fingers, is incredibly soft and always does what you tell it to do! Your hand!”

I couldn't believe that I was talking about sexuality with the Joker. I considered that too personal; one of the few things which I tried to keep to myself. Mostly.

“Aww you are a poor man. Oversexed and underfucked. I understand about that, God knows I do.”

He had a talent for being rude and he enjoyed causing these feelings.

“Touch yourself.”

“What?”

“Touch yourself!”

“Where...?”

He gave a loud laugh again.

“Oh I can see why you got no girlfriend. Would you like one? Wait a second.”

He reached under the table and put a blond wig on his head.

“Oh hi Brucie! I'm Charleena, I've just turned 14 and I'm so wet down here, can you help me? I don't know what that is, it's so wet, I'm afraid, could you take a look?”

Up to now, I cannot tell what made me do it back then. I cannot explain it.  
I felt the urge to laugh, but I didn't want him to score so I tried to hide it which just resulted in me pursing my lips. Of course he got it.

“You into trannies? Oh dear, if I had known,” he said, pulling the wig from his head, “I would have put on some drag for ya. I'm all here for catering to your needs, always have been.”

For a second, an image forced itself upon my inner eye and I closed my eyes to get rid of it.

“Do I see something move there between your legs?”

“Yeah, I gotta piss,” I replied dryly.

“The show's not over yet, we don't have any 15 minutes pause here like in the movies.”

I gave him an annoyed look.

“Geez, brighten up, why are you so sour? You don't get much fun out of your life, do you.”

“How should I, with crazies like you.”

“I do my best to make you laugh.”

“Sure.”

“Oh you're so above these things, aren't you? So tight. So,” he grabbed his crotch and pretended to squeeze, „tight.”

“Can't we get it over with now?”

“You're a horrible audience, Wayne. I wished you would honour my attempts.”

“I do. For shizzle. Behind this boring face, I adore you, be assured.”

“For shizzle?”

“My nizzle.”

“You got some serious problems, you know?” he said, moving closer to the screen.

“Yeah, like, you.”

“Do you notice we're running in circles?”

“Took you quite a while to notice, didn't it.”

He lifted his eyebrows and gave me a malicious grin.

“Oh _that_ is sexy. Give me more of that cocky talk.”

I decided to be silent and just look at him. Expectantly, he kept staring at me until he got bored. He couldn’t reach out and threaten me physically, he couldn’t make me do anything, he had to stand my silent look and that finally made me feel satisfied. I continued staring at him until he lifted his head, took a deep breath and smirked.  
„Open the parcel.”

I had dreaded that moment, but I knew that it was inevitable. If that was part of his plan then there was no chance I could avoid that. Reluctantly, I took it and tore at the ribbon. It was too light. When I had opened it I frowned, finding only one small item in it. I looked up at the screen, but his expression had not changed at all. Still frowning, I took it out of the box. Such a waste, just a tiny thing in a house of a parcel.

“Take it.”

I snorted with disbelief. Surely, I would take that.  
It was a white pill, quite average, in fact, hinting at nothing whatsoever. While I eyed it he tried again.

“Trust me. You won’t go nuts.”

I rolled my eyes, took a deep breath and gave him a disapproving look.

“I could have put it into some innocent cookie as well or just into your coffee, actually, but I want you to trust me.”

“You are kidding me.”

“Have I ever lied to you? Have I ever been dishonest with you? Nothing you don’t like will happen to you.”

I thought hard of a time when he had lied to me but indeed, I couldn’t think of one single incident.

“I may be a bomb-throwing and throat-slitting bad fella, but I’m not a liar.”

I wasn’t used to that look in his face. It was a kind of determination which caught my interest.

“I’m not going to fall into pieces?”

“No.”

“No spontaneous bleeding from any body openings?”

“No.”

“No psychosis?”

“No. Where’d be the fun in that all? If I wanted to damage you I would have done that already.”

His blockbuster logic.

“I don’t trust you.”

“I will have to blow up the comp if you don’t take it.”

Checkmate.

“What’s it worth to you? Not even a simple, happy pill?”

I was just facing one of those situations which I hated. Principally, I tried to pre-empt these situations but sometimes, I could not avoid it: When Batman demanded a sacrifice from Bruce Wayne. I had always decided against Bruce Wayne then since I tried to concentrate on the big picture.  
Sighing, I washed it down with coffee. Although I knew that nothing would happen for at least 10 seconds I clenched my fists and waited, concentrating on anything changing in my body. He burst into laughter at the other end of the screen.

“You’ve got trust issues as huge as your Wayne towers,” he laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Does that surprise you?” I said, feeling nothing happening to me at all.

When he was done laughing me down he cleared his throat and got up.

“Excuse me...”

He moved out of the picture.  
I sighed again, cursing myself for just following his plan like a stupid idiot. I couldn’t just switch off the computer now to lock him out since I needed him in case of damage, though. If that pill was going on a rampage in my system I wouldn’t know what to do. He knew that. I rubbed my eyes and shifted in my chair. How I hated that man.  
Well, not exactly. I hated him being cleverer than me. I didn’t hate him per se, I just hated him for his actions and smartness.

Five long minutes passed without him appearing. During that time, I had played with the thought of disappearing as well; however, had he come back and noticed that I was gone he’d probably have deleted the files. I was bound to that chair like a slave. ‘Wait’ and I would wait. ‘Wait till I come back’ and I would wait till he’d come back. I loudly cleared my throat and propped my head up. This was new to me.

I thought of his face again, that look in his eyes. No glee, no mischievousness, no amusement. He was serious about it. Somehow, I felt so very close to him for a moment. Like a good friend, or even like a brother. What he was capable of with that wit of his if he just used it for other things than destruction and misery. I believed that I had caught a glimpse of a side which he usually kept to himself.

I reached for the cup and downed the rest of it. Maybe I could elicit some more of this from him since after all, it was a very intimate situation. No one watching us, no bank being robbed behind my back, no one listening, no one disturbing us. I had trusted him and done as he had told me, maybe I could squeeze some of this vibe out of him now.  
Purple flashed across the screen and one moment later, it had settled again.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting.”

I lifted an eyebrow. Had he just missed an opportunity to tell another one of his tasteless jokes?

“No joke following? Like...I just had to slit those noisy children’s throats in front of my window?”

He tilted his head, not smiling.

“Good one. But not exactly. I know that I am predictable to you, I’ve always given my best to appear as that and that makes me unpredictable.”

“If you had been eager to appear as predictable, what would you have said?”

“Are you toying with me?”

“No, just interested.”

“Sorry for keeping you waiting; I just had to slit those noisy children’s throats in front of my window.”

For a moment, I just stared at the screen, then I snorted with laughter.  
If he had just been a good one I would have met him for coffee and tea, brunch and lunch. But he wasn’t. 

“There is no way how we can ever be something different from what we are now, is there.”

I looked up, finding him looking at me.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, a different world where we just are two random men with ordinary jobs and ordinary nights.”

I bit down on my lower lip. In fact, that was what I had wanted to hear from him, something like that, something of that vibe since it gave me the illusion of dealing with a normal man who was just trying to manage the same kind of shit.

“Do we have a choice?”

“I think we do. But we rather look away and claim that we don’t.”

I eyed him up. He was serious about that.

“How should we do that? What should we start with?”

 _He_ licked his lips now. I had never seen him doing that before.

“Imagine. Just imagine we were two ordinary men, meeting for a chat. How does that make you feel?”

I clenched my teeth, keeping myself from pronouncing that word with the 4 letters.

“I see,” he said calmly.

“Then imagine,” he continued, “we’d meet for a chat, we’d have some good laughs, we’d have dinner, wine, some fun.”

He gave me some moments to visualize that. 

“And then?” he asked.

I looked at him.  
And then?

No.

No.

“What would happen after we have put on our jackets and stepped outside into the cold air? Two ordinary men.”

No.  
How did he manage to do that.

“The wine was exquisite,” he added, putting his hand on his thigh, “the food was first class five stars,” he moved his hand down a little, a direction which I didn’t want to follow, “the music was classic and just that much in the background so you could still say nothing and barely would hear it...”

No.

He sighed.

“After such a dinner, what would happen then if we just were two ordinary men, forgetting what we are, but just imagine,” his hand slid further down between his legs, “and forget the rules, expectations, etiquette, no qualms of conscience,” his fingers flexed and I glanced at his eyes again, “two ordinary men who don’t owe anything to anyone.”

Maybe. 

“I’ve got one last challenge for you,” he said calmly, his hand still between his thighs, “I will leave you alone, I will get out of your system if you manage.”

I felt warm.

“Orgasm.”

I wished it would have sounded like something horrible. I wished it would have sounded like a physical impossibility but in my current state, it wasn’t.  
I wished I could have skipped that part.

“Don’t worry,” he said, sounding like a therapist, “it will be strictly confidential.”

He squeezed and jerked.  
I sighed.  
Just two ordinary men.  
A big sacrifice Batman demanded of Bruce Wayne this time.  
A really big one.  
So big.

“I’ll appeal to your bisexual side tonight,” he said, got up gracefully and took off his jacket. I tried to ignore the flood of images flashing across my mind at that. He was a manipulative asshole.

“Did you know that everyone,” he continued, taking off the shirt now and dropping it on top of the jacket, “is bisexual? There have been studies, you know, I don’t trust them, but tonight, let’s just assume they are true...”

He took off his shoes with his spats and then his socks. I wanted to get up and run away. The thought of him being naked in just a moment made me feel nervous and uncomfortable. I asked myself why that thought caused these emotions and the answer made it just worse. While I was still trying to deny it he was fiddling with the buttons of his pants. I felt compelled to say No, but it would have been of no use.  
He looked up at me.

“Nervous?”

A smile flashed across his face.

“Never seen a naked man?”

“Oh go fuck you,” I mumbled, annoyed at his superiority.

“There’s nothing you haven’t got yourself,” he said, still smiling and slowly pushing his pants down.  
He straightened his back and presented himself to me, arms akimbo. His self-confidence almost blinded me. I couldn’t help the glance at his genitals; I would have been a poor, frigid corpse, had I not glanced at it by reflex.  
There was no chance that he had not gotten it. The smirk assured me that he had.

“A bit skinny, right? But everything here which is supposed to be here,” he said and let his hand teasingly slide down his stomach.

“Don’t you think about what that might feel like? How soft that is,” he reached down and grabbed his dick, “how hard it can be...”

No, I didn’t. I thought of everything else in this world except of that.  
I wished I could.

“Or are you rather the receiver, thinking of these hands on _your_ dick,” he let go and showed me his hands, “how I caress it while I suck your balls...”

I clenched my teeth and tried to look as unimpressed as possible. The intimacy of his words left me shocked, I wasn’t prepared for that at all. On the other hand, I never had felt prepared or ready for what he was doing to or with me. He was eyeing me, thinking.

“No, you are not that kind of man,” he said, finally, rubbing his neck, “who wants to be touched. You want to touch. Well then,” he straightened his back and brushed over his genitals again, “for tonight, this is all yours. What do you want me to do?”

After another moment of analyzing me he took a step back and sat down on the couch with spread legs. Worse, he started lazily fondling his genitals with a killer smile. The way he played with his dick was just an eye-catcher, whether I considered myself mainly straight or not, I had to acknowledge that. However, I couldn’t think of anything, feeling embarrassed and intimidated. He wasn’t a man I would turn around for when he’d pass me in the streets. In fact, I wouldn’t turn around for any man. Yet, I had not turned around to look after any woman for a considerable amount of time either.  
Things were complicated.

I propped my head up and put my middle finger on my lips to seal them. He shouldn’t see how much that was moving me when it wasn’t supposed to do anything to me. Man or woman, whatever, I had to end that soon, feeling my jeans getting tight.

“Can’t think straight? I wouldn’t be able to do so either, seeing thisss.”

To support the meaning of his words, he rubbed his chest. I didn’t care whether he was a man, it was the sheer fact that he was naked and I was just a curious idiot, falling for the next best naked thing after a long time of sexual abstinence. His white thighs were so tempting.

“I see I’ve got to help you then,” he said and got up to search the pockets of his pants. He took a knife and sat down again, pulling the laptop a little closer. With that familiar sound, the knife sprang open and made him smile like a child. His lips parted and he licked across the blade without hurting him, then he let it slide down his lower lip and drew blood. Slowly. With a mix of a hiss and a moan, he slowly moved the blade down his lip. I shuddered. Watching him made me feel like it was done to myself as well.

“You love making me bleed, don’t you,” he whispered and blood trickled down his chin. He winked at me, let the tip of the blade lightly touch his collarbone and then drew the knife down his ribcage in the middle of his chest and further down his stomach, navel and pubes until it reached the tip of his dick. A very fine red line was left, not bleeding, but visible.

I was breathing harder than expected, my fingers pressing against my lips in a seemingly casual way. Before he dealt me another blow I decided to do something about it and beat back.

“Shave your pubes,” I said as calmly as possible, shifting on my chair again to sit more comfortable.

He shot me a glance, put the knife away and got up. Some moments later, he sat down on the edge of the sofa with spread legs, pulled his dick down and started shaving his pubes. He paid scrupulous attention to catching every single hair so it took quite a while. A while which served to make me a little more fidgety. How he twisted his dick, pushed his balls to the side and pulled them up again to reach every spot...it felt like he was shaving _me_ ; I could feel his fingers on my skin and I could feel the blade gliding across smooth skin.

The green fluff was gone. A semi-hard dick and two clean-shaven balls were proudly presented to me. He looked at me with his head slightly bent, a glint in his eyes which made me feel nervous. His tongue darted out to lick his lips slowly, his smirk broadening.

“I wasn’t sure how you’d like it so I kept a bit of it. But I prefer it that way too,” he said and rubbed his balls.

I still kept my fingers pressing against my mouth to prevent me from showing him any emotion which I wanted to hide. My eyes nervously searched for a spot I could focus on instead of that tempting hell. Spotting a packet of cigarettes lying on the table close to the couch made me hit upon an idea.  
How far will _you_ go? 

“Take a cigarette.” 

He licked his lips, bent forward and took one.

“Lit it.”

He lit it and took a drag.  
I was a man who tried to live as healthily as possible. No junk food, just a bit of alcohol, no drugs. I didn’t even know what a cigarette tasted like.  
But him, slouching naked on that sofa, holding that thing between his fingers and releasing the smoke in just that teasing way was an image that got my senses raging. I sharply sucked in the air like trying to get a whiff of that smoke and furtively placed a hand on my crotch while keeping my other hand where it was.

“Stub it out on your dick.”

He shot a glance at me, then twisted the cigarette in his hand, took his glans, stretched his dick and just when he was about to touch the skin I screamed: “Stop!”  
I was breathing even harder from excitement by now, not having realized how much that had turned me on. It wasn’t that it was his genitals or him being naked, it was his total submission.

He peered at me from below, making it all worse. He had realized now what I craved and he would give it to me.

“Changed your mind?” he said, his voice dark and challenging. He remained in that posture, however, he took another drag from the cigarette.

My fingers had released my lips and I wasn’t bound to silence any longer. My mistake.

“Touch yourself,” I said, lost, unable to hide it any longer.

Smirking, he put the cigarette between his lips, straightened his back and let his hands slide down his stomach. Then, with his left hand, he caressed his nipple while his other hand stroked his inner thigh. I watched his balls moving. Just a moment, just a tiny thing, but it drove me mad. I unbuttoned my pants, having been ridded of my shame, and took my dick out. I didn’t mind him seeing it, I simply didn’t care anymore.

He had blackmailed me, that was all part of his plan. Earlier, I had realized that I wouldn’t stand a chance against him. Maybe he would have wanted to see me too ashamed than to do that, maybe he had believed that I’d rather give up all info stored on the PC than expose myself to ridicule. Maybe his original plan had not included any of what was happening right now.  
I swallowed when he cupped his balls while pinching his nipple and hissing.

“Harder,” I commented.

The next moment when I realized what I had said I clenched my teeth. Still, there was a part of me which refused to play this game, as satisfying as it was. That simply wasn’t me; I wasn’t used to this kind of behaviour but apparently, I knew very well what I was doing. That just added to my confusion.

He gave a laugh, took the cigarette, stubbed it out and pinched harder which made him double over and hiss even louder. I watched his dick twitching while I felt mine doing the same. By now, I had gripped and held it so it wouldn’t do any undesired things like exactly that.  
He was sitting on the couch, expectantly, waiting for further instructions while lightly stroking his dick.

“Move down the couch, spread your legs and show me your asshole”

I wished it wasn’t me.  
But it was.

He did as I had told him. It was a splendid sight. White skin covering everything, his dick, his balls and his anus. The most innocent looking genitals I had ever seen.

“Finger yourself”

He never hesitated. Instantly, he wetted a finger and pushed it in. His legs moved and he was resting them on his toes now, tensed up. He inserted a second finger, then paused. With his other hand, he gripped his dick and squeezed. He had placed himself on the couch in a way that I still could see his face and he could still see me as well. However, he had closed his eyes now and abandoned himself to an image in his mind.

I could see his fingers moving, searching. When they had found what he was looking for he loudly sucked in the air and arched up. It was a fascinating sight, his fingers buried in his ass. I could hear him panting now and he still didn’t open his eyes so I started stroking my own dick. When he couldn’t hold back anymore he started moaning with pleasure and he squeezed his dick tightly at the base. I stopped, savouring the sight with a slight smile and big eyes.

“Stop it. Sit up and jerk off”

Breathing hard, he removed his fingers and with quite some difficulties, he sat up. He was sweating, his hair sticking to his face. I had never seen him like that before. There was a look in his eyes which touched me deeply. His lechery was something I had never ever considered, whenever we had met.

“Come and I’ll come too”

He took a deep breath, smirked and then started pumping his dick. He threw his head back and gave me the privacy I needed for that. For a moment, I watched his hand sliding up and down his hard-on, causing that unique sound which would have served to make me come already. I leaned back and with my eyes glued to the screen I started masturbating as well. For a second, the absurdness of that situation came to my mind, but I shoved it aside, having gone too far already than to stop because of something like that now.  
His moaning became louder and I knew that he was about to come.

“Get down on your knees and look at me,” I gasped, out of breath as well from my physical exercises.

Suddenly, I wanted him to see everything. I wanted to be humiliated and enjoy it and I wanted to feel ashamed and pleasure at the same time.  
He slid from the couch, down on his knees. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes small slits, his mouth open. I wanted to hear him talk, one word or a sentence, a whole story, I didn’t mind, just one word. Breathlessly, I stared at the screen, waiting for salvation. But he wouldn’t talk. My dick was a throbbing mess in my hand, aching; my balls ready for the release. Oh I hadn’t done that for such a long time and it felt so good now...

“Continue,” I whispered, unable to say any more.

He bent his head, closed his eyes and gave his dick a few more strokes. A scream, bittersweet, accompanied white liquid. That sound made me let go and I came as well, my cum hitting the underside of the desk. In the middle of this vortex of emotions I opened my eyes just to watch him falling back on the sofa with his head. His ribcage was moving fast and his hands were shaking. I enjoyed the last ripples of orgasm and then relaxed too.

I felt at peace with the world. With everything. With every single habitant and creature, every city, major, animal and plant. While I got lost in cotton wool dreams, he worked himself back into a sitting position to look at me, still out of breath.

“Darn that was better than I thought,” he stated, not hiding his exhaustion. He ran his fingers through his hair and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Then he licked his lips. He seemed to be a bit planless which made me smirk. It was kind of cute, even. Finally, he reached for the packet of cigarettes and lit one. A classic joke. He kept sitting on the floor, naked, his dick limply but comfortably resting between his legs.

I needed some more time to get back to earth, but eventually, I managed and sat up. I decided to wait for him to do something.  
The rest happened in silence. Eventually, he got dressed, dealt me one last look which I would try to forget for the rest of my life, switched off the laptop and left me alone.  
God knows what he would do with the recorded file of this night. But I was sure he wouldn’t use it against me. Somehow, I had that feeling that he just wouldn’t.

Sighing, I started the anti-virus software and got up. It would take the whole night to run that scan so I just could go to sleep as well. Climbing the stairs, I swore to myself that I would masturbate more often from now on so that I wouldn’t be caught jerking off to the Joker ever again. Still, I had no idea how that had come about. I had found myself in the middle of a mind game and then it had escalated. How or why I didn’t know. I switched off the light in the batcave and went to my sleeping room on tiptoes. Highly confused, I lay down in my bed.

Yet, the coffee kept me from falling asleep and I was left with my thoughts. Still, my mind kept wandering back to his body. I had never seen him naked before. It had been a thrilling moment when he had undressed right in front of me. I had to admit that and the magic of that situation had not failed to work on me. It had been like a secret, a mystery, nothing more than a whiff of white until now, thoughts not even close to the waistline. The most exposed I had seen of his had been his wrists up to now and I had never wasted a thought on anything more than that.

Sometimes, when meetings were exceptionally boring, I had been thinking of some of these classy, snobbish businessmen and -women naked, what it would look like under that expensive suit or skirt, but these had just been naughty kind of amusements. Sometimes, I was a wolf in sheep's clothing. And I wanted to keep it that way. A little devious fun now and then wouldn't make me a bad man. I classified that night as such as well.  
I wondered what he was doing now.  
I got up again and went to the living room where the remnants of a fire were still gleaming and illuminating the room just a bit. I sat down on the chair and switched on the TV. It would serve to distract me.

In the morning, Alfred found his Master lying in the chair in front of the TV. He sighed. He knew that these nights when he found his Master sleeping in front of the TV in the morning were especially hard ones. Worrying, he went to the kitchen to make coffee. Meanwhile, the body in the chair came to life. Bruce Wayne woke up with an unknown and unfamiliar feeling. He would have described it as filling, everywhere and satisfaction. When he remembered what he had done at night he gave a short laugh. The next moment, his grin faded.

 _What_ had he done?

__________


	2. For your eyes only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Joker has found out that his nemesis is quite heteroflexible, he's come up with a plan how to extend that twisted game and bring it to another level.  
> (Bruce Wayne's POV, Joker's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fact, it was supposed to be a oneshot, but I finally returned to my then-idea and wrote it down. And since I've only been writing about e-stim from the topping POV I wanted to try that out with first person POV too.  
> Hope you enjoy.

**For your eyes only**

Monday.  
I tried to deny it.

Tuesday.  
I felt ashamed.

Wednesday.  
I had accepted it.

Thursday.  
I tried to forget it.

Friday.  
I tried to distract myself.

Saturday.  
I craved after him.

Having gone through these stages, I sat down in front of the computer, having given up. It was pointless. Although I had tried to jerk off again to get rid of the tension, which apparently, still was there, I could not force myself to not think of him. It had been something so odd and so terribly fascinating at the same time that I was obsessing about him now. My pride told me that it had just been another random game of his, but there was something about it which didn't let go of me anymore. As guilty as I felt about thinking of that whacko and sex, my mind kept taking me to him. I was well aware of all those nasty circumstances like it had been an online thing, that he was fucking with my mind and that it was just making my problems worse _but I could not stop thinking of him_. 

I sighed; my final attempt at reasoning those thoughts away had failed. Feeling like an utter pervert, I started the program and checked for anyone possibly watching me from behind, left or right. But there was no one.  
A window popped open. It was easy for me to do that; I had done that often enough to just do it in my sleep. I started the search program and waited. It didn’t take long and it gave me a number I could use. A few clicks and hacks later I saw his desktop in a window on my screen. Yet, for about 15 minutes, nothing happened. I waited, patiently.

When I saw the cursor moving my heart skipped a beat. I felt connected, instantly. There he was. So close. And though, untouchable.  
The local site of our water supply was opened and the cursor didn’t move anymore. He was reading. I leaned back.  
But that was not enough. Some more clicks and I had his webcam hacked. The moment I saw him I held my breath. My heart sped up and I dug my nails into the armrest. So fascinating.

He was sitting on the couch, the laptop on the table like the first time. However, the background had changed; it was still some kind of living room but a different one. To his right, there was a glass, a specific one, making me conclude that he was drinking or had been drinking.  
My eyes touched his crotch again. It felt so forbidden. I turned my head away and tried to get a hold of myself. What if he just...

No, he couldn't see me, I assured myself. No way. He didn’t even know that I had hacked him. I was a pro at that, no one had ever noticed yet. I took a deep breath and examined him. His hair wasn’t combed back or fatty this time, it looked freshly washed and so inviting. I wished I could have come over to stick my nose into it and smell the musk. His upper body was naked and his crotch and legs covered in a pair of tight, black jeans.  
Too tight. 

The most unsettling thing, however, was his look. I had just caught him in his privacy. No smirk, no laughing, just a serious steady look while he was reading. I felt privileged to see him like that.  
Eventually, that sinister look returned to his face. I guessed he had just read about the ways how to access the supply. Next, he opened a site about chemicals. I was sure I was just witnessing another one of his attempts to poison the water supply for the tenth time already.

He leaned back and yawned, stretching his arms. I watched his skin and ribs moving. I wanted to bite him, right there. He gave a short laugh. As If he knew what I was thinking.  
I checked the program again. There was no way he could have noticed or would notice that I was watching him. I relaxed and leaned back. Still, that feeling that I was doing something which was forbidden was gnawing at my mind, but the thrill of it made my pants tight.

____________

I loved fucking him up.  
The fact that he had returned made me so gleeful that I barely could hide it. Biting back the smirk, I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get me some more alcohol. That fool would never find out what I knew. That night, I had deleted most of my hackware on his computer, but I had kept some, hidden, pretending to be autostart stuff which was on his comp anyway. 

I had been waiting for him. I had not expected him to return per se, but I had thought it possible, since now, he had the unique chance to hack me back and see what I was doing and planning. So I simply had gotten myself a second computer. My first one was connected with his; when I had hacked him I had sent him my data too so he could easily track me down again. That was the laptop which I used for the water supply search.  
The second laptop was right next to it; I had transferred the data and could watch him through his webcam now, hoping that he would not notice in his excitement.

Actually, it had started out as an experiment, a nice pastime to make one of those nights a little shorter and more pleasant. In fact, I had thought that he'd already back out at receiving the parcel, but apparently, that data bulk on his comp was so important to him that he'd almost do anything for it. Even wank right in front of me. I loved it when I could make him face a dilemma; it was my favourite hobby. Yet, I would never have expected things to turn out like that. But they had. And here we were.

I had seen him on my second laptop now, how he was drooling over me in secrecy. Admitted, it gave me a good feeling. The last time I had had someone telling me that I was beautiful had been...let me check my calendar, he would have said. Never, basically. It was pure orgasm to my ego. Yet, I was sure that he wasn’t into men. Now and then, he looked terribly gay with those fine clothes of his and even the Batman gown could be taken for an exquisite BDSM dress, if need be, but I just knew that he had never been dreaming of a dick in his ass yet.

That he dreamt of sucking mine was a special compliment, thus. That gaze of his was just adorable. I loved teasing him, whatever the subject was. For me, it was just a game. Just pastime. Smirking sadistically, I took the bottle and the glass and returned to the couch where I dropped that smirk and put on some neutral face. I poured alcohol into the glass and took a sip. Then I opened a window and searched for ‘Bruce Wayne Gala speech’. When I had found what I was looking for I leaned back with the glass in my hand and watched Bruce Wayne speaking. 

I didn’t hear much.  
I knew that I would see his face to my left, but I also knew that I couldn’t look at it since he would have started to feel suspicious about this all. It gave me a special thrill to know that he could see me, thinking that I had no clue that he was watching me.  
I downed the alcohol, put the glass on the table and my hand on my dick. While I tried to concentrate on his speech I noticed him moving from the corner of my eye. He made me so curious. It was hell. I should have switched off that screen. Instead, I took a deep breath and started massaging my dick through the jeans. 

It was an odd feeling, doing something so private, still even after our first encounter. I bit down on my lower lip and peered at the other screen.  
He was gone. What was he doing? I kept staring at the screen, waiting for him to come back until I realized how sick that was. It was supposed to be a trap for him and not for me. I kept looking at the second screen, thinking up excuses. Well, I would need to know when he was back so I could continue the show. What else.

He appeared again with a glass and a bottle in his hands. Damn bastard had gotten himself a drink as well. That smile on his lips drove me mad. I had to look at the speech screen again, otherwise he’d have caught me.

“Bruce Wayne,” I said to get my head back to the gala version of him. You just wait. I’d make that a special evening for you cyber voyeur. Was that your new hobby? How sick.  
I licked my lips, my dick having gotten hard finally. I got up and undressed in front of the camera, pretending to watch him speaking. I smiled at the screen, then I left to get me some more equipment. If he left me waiting I'd make him wait too.

During the week, I had bought some stuff, hoping that I'd have the chance to show it off. I came back to the couch with a black corset made of leather and buckles and a black choker with a bowtie. The corset had been custom-made since I wanted it to fit my waist perfectly. The seller had told me that it was quite common to do such things for men, but up to now, I had never considered such a thing. Only after I had teased him with the wig I had thought about that some more and had come up with dressing up as a femme. At best, it would just serve to make him feel even more awkward. I chuckled, imagining him thinking of me when he'd see the next pretty woman.

I sat down and opened the buckles. When I thought of putting it on I felt a bit nervous, unsure about whether I really should reveal that side of mine to him. But it was too late anyway; he had surely spotted it by now. And maybe my awkwardness would make him feel uncomfortable too. I straightened my back and wound it around my waist, then I started closing the clasps. It felt quite strange. In fact, I was doing something which was supposed to turn me on and at the same time I was showing him about that kink. It felt very intimate and I couldn't keep my cheeks from blushing. 

After I had managed to close the first four clasps without difficulties it got harder since I had never done that before. Clumsily, I tried to close the rest of them and while I did so I accidentally opened two I had already managed to close. I bit down on my lip, my cheeks catching fire. I _knew_ that he was watching me, I could feel it. I would not have thought that what was supposed to be a prank would finally end with the joke being on _me_. But I couldn't stop anymore. The harder I tried the more difficult it got to close them and it took me a considerable amount of time until the darned thing was done finally. 

It was a strange feeling to have my waist constricted like that, but I liked it. Like a gentle, but tight embrace.  
I closed the buckles as well, then I closed my eyes and touched my belly. The leather was warm, it felt really good. When I became aware of just having a very private moment which was not so private anymore I felt my dick demanding attention. I sighed and put on the choker. I would have loved to look at myself in the mirror, but I couldn't; I wanted it to look like I was drawing ultimate pleasure from just wearing it and feeling it on my skin.

I spread my legs so he’d see my hard-on for sure and leaned back. It was weird how much _I_ enjoyed that, but I was curious and quite a long time ago, I had decided to not judge myself for my tastes anymore. Bad enough that others did, anyway. Who was I to decide what was sick and who were you to decide what was healthy sexual behaviour? Bruce Wayne.

Just the thought of his name made my dick twitch. It was completely new to me and a forbidden thing and that just heightened my pleasure.  
Smiling widely, I gripped my dick and squeezed. I had never had a man looking at it, except in the restroom maybe, and I knew that it was not the biggest or most aesthetic one, but it was pretty enough for me. It did what it was supposed to do, and even much more than that. I wondered what his dick looked like when it was limp. I took a deep breath and squeezed harder. I loved the feeling of it in my hand; although I had had it a thousand times in my hands it still turned me on to feel that pumped up, solid piece of flesh in my hand.  
I wanted to touch his.

In order to spare me those thoughts, I got up again and went to the bathroom to clean my dick. At that opportunity, I also checked on my look. The man in the mirror looked a little doubtful, but his genital didn't lie. Even if he wasn't aware of it he liked it a lot.  
I watched myself frowning, then I left and went to the kitchen to get me lube and a piece of metal. Let’s see how much you are willing to put up with. If he was that curious I would not disappoint him and maybe even confuse him.  
I sat down again, put some lube on the metal wand, grabbed my dick and gently pushed the sound against my urethral orifice. Does that turn you on?  
I was hard and never had done that in that state, but I knew that it wasn’t impossible. That just added to the thrill of it.

I squeezed my glans and inserted a millimetre of it. Immediately, physical memories flooded my brain and I relaxed. Feeling that special kind of bliss, I closed my eyes and leaned back. Gently, I applied some more pressure and the first bulge slid in. I swallowed, feeling my arousal growing. He was watching every move of mine, I was sure, I could feel his eyes on me. I shuddered with pleasure. Smirking, I made the second bulge disappear. It stung, but I saw no need to pull it out yet; that was just part of the game. Just some more. I pushed in the third bulge and arched up. That had been too much, I was too hard for that.

Moaning, I sat up somewhat, as much as I could with the corset limiting my movements, and pulled on the sound. I didn’t want to remove it completely, just make it a bit more comfortable. Anyway, the pain had let my hard-on dwindle which made it easier to stand now.  
Are you still with me? Still watching me trying hard? For you?  
Panting, I reached for the glass and poured me another shot. I chuckled. Bruce Wayne was still talking about the benefits of that new device. Always the same. I gulped down the alcohol, then I moved the dilator around, making it rotate and stimulate the nerves.

It had been a long time since I had done that the last time. Some years ago, I had just discovered that there were more ways to come than just rubbing it against my hand and I had always been a curious fuck. There was nothing I would not try out and there surely had been some things which I had not found thrilling at all, but then again, there were some which I enjoyed greatly. I wasn't sure how aware _he_ was of these options and if he wasn't I'd just show him about them and deprave him. Just the thought of spoiling his character turned me on.  
Smirking, I gently pushed the third bulge back in and exhaled loudly.

_It is not just environmentally sustainable but also compatible and safe. The benefits outweigh the costs and I think that we are at a stage now where we should spare no expenses to save our environment. I would be delighted if you decided to join the program and sign the papers._

“No, we should not spare any expenses to save our lives,” I repeated, smirking, and gently fucked my urethra with the sound. It slid in and out smoothly and watching it was part of my kink. Another bulge disappeared in the opening and it got tighter around it; my dick was getting hard again. Just when I twisted it around I thought of him watching me again, but I could not check on that. I'd have to rely on his curiosity and why should he have turned away? It was safe for him to watch me, I was _sure_ he was still online. I spread my legs to boldly present him my genitals.  
I know you'd like to touch them.

One more pearl. With my eyes glued to the sound, I pushed it in, then I pushed the attached ring over my glans to keep the sound inside. Breathing hard, I squeezed and shuddered, feeling the pearls pressing against the insides of my dick. With my other hand, I fondled my balls; I had shaved them again before I had returned to the computers.

_The power output of one single day could illuminate Gotham for half a year and considering its eco-friendly nature, it is another option we should not..._

Again, I touched the plug and moved it around in my dick. While I did so I hit upon an idea. I had had a plan actually, how I saw that evening proceeding, but I was always open to spontaneous changes if I saw fit and that just seemed like a good idea. Once, a long time ago, I had bought a device, just to try it out, but up to now, I never had had the courage to do so. Plus, I had not wanted to try it out on my own since I was afraid of its effects. If it went rampant inside me there'd be no one to help me. True, that way, there was no one to help me either, but I felt better trying it out in that kind of presence at least.  
I left the computer to fetch it, then I cleaned it, returned to my place and put it on the table, making sure that he would not see it.

I felt nervousness rising. A tingling excitement. It would be a special thrill to try this out for the first time while having him watching. And even if something went wrong it would still serve to give me that pleasure of failing right in front of him. Losing had turned into something I could enjoy as well, in my own private fucked up way. He had just not noticed that yet.  
With shaky fingers, I lubed the plug up, slid down on the couch and pushed it into my ass. Usually, I could take things in which were double the size of it, but keeping in mind what that plug actually was supposed to do made it hard for me to get used to that feeling right now.

_30.000 megawatt, 250 kilovolt_

I connected the cable to the device and watched Bruce Wayne showing his audience a flipchart image with statistics on it.

“A _million_ volts, at least,” I said and smirked.

The device was easy to handle; it was the basic version of it. An ON and OFF button and a MODE one. As much as I could remember it had three modes. Bravely, I pressed the ON button and waited for something to happen, but I just saw three things popping up on the screen; a number, the figure of a man and a symbol looking like a hand.  
My heart was beating so fast that I feared that the first shock would send me into oblivion. But it was now or never.  
You are on pins and needles, aren't you. Just like me.

Applause.

I pressed the ON button again.  
Instantly, I could feel the effect. It felt like someone was poking the insides of my ass, very lightly. I waited a few seconds and tried to imagine how I could possibly draw pleasure from that since it wasn't very exciting, actually. I pursed my lips and pressed the ON button again and the shocks intensified. Instantly, I fell for it. After realizing that no one was poking my ass but that my muscles were contracting, I finally managed to convert that strange sensation into pleasure and I gave a lusty groan. The thought of electricity going through my body, making my muscles twitch, suddenly turned me on. 

Smirking, I pressed the MODE button and the result made me jerk and gasp. It was no poking anymore, but a kind of dragging sensation, like someone was pulling on my muscles, but again, it was rather a long contraction than some pulling. Since in some way, it was more intense and more graspable, I could enjoy that much more than the first mode.  
Surely, he had heard my gasp. Encouraged by the thrill of being watched, I pressed the ON button again to increase the intensity. The sensation was so intense that I gave a loud groan and hurried to take the device to make it stop. It was difficult for me to move with that rigid leather cincher and I just had to stand another wave of dragging pain which made me groan again until I had finally managed to switch it off.  
Did you get harder at hearing me moan, seeing me in pain?

Panting, I leaned back and tried to catch my breath. That had been too much.  
Somehow, I felt annoyed at the fact that intensity 2 had already pushed me to my limits, but I simply could not handle that; it was too painful than to enjoy it in the way I was supposed to.  
I snorted and fought the urge to pull the plug from my ass and store the device away again. After all, the first mode had been pleasing. I glanced at my dick and found out that it had not been impressed by the shocking experience at all; it was still hard.

Sometimes, my body presented me with a riddle; I got hard at times when I least expected it and I found things appealing which actually should have turned me off. I gave my dick a squeeze and removed the ring so only the plug was left inside. Then I switched it on again. I would go with Mode 1 for now. For a few moments, I enjoyed that light tease, then I started pumping my dick, lazily, stroking it back into action. When my arousal grew I barely felt the shocks anymore so I increased the intensity until I felt my muscles contracting again.  
I could already see him trying this out too. 

_I invite you to sign the contract and enter a new era of eco-friendliness and efficiency, which will help us to enjoy the luxury of green energy..._

I shifted my weight, careful not to sit on the cable and have him seeing my ass together with my dick in full view, then I continued stroking my dick. I just would have liked to come, trying out an electrogasm for the first time, but I wanted to tease him, so I gripped the glans and rubbed my thumb against it which made me shudder with bliss.  
All worked up and you can't touch me.  
Again, I concetrated on the sensations in my ass and the strange feeling was completely gone. All that was left was a unique stimulation of my ass, but not just that; every impulse went straight to my dick. Whenever those sensitive nerves were stimulated I felt a pleasurable tingling in my dick as well and I got rock-hard. 

And then, I realized that it was just half the pleasure.  
With the dick in my hand, I pushed the plug in further and when it touched my prostate I cried out and tensed up. It was overwhelming; I barely found the time to breathe so I lowered the intensity again to get used to it. I gave my dick a few strokes, then I increased it again and prepared for the final round.  
Yet, as much as I tried, I just wouldn't reach that phase when I was close to orgasm. It was such a new experience for my body that it seemed to be busy sorting that out and categorizing it. And maybe debating on the question of dangerousness.

Impatiently, I started pumping my dick; with every stroke I got more aroused and the pearls of the dilator were pleasantly pressing against the blood-filled tissue and eventually, I had pre-cum spreading on the tip of my dick. I loved to use tunnel plugs since I could enjoy the dilator inside me and an unimpeded orgasm at the same time. My fingers dug into the cushions and I tensed up my legs, concentrating on my muscles pressing against the corset and the feeling in my ass. His words turned into a chant, cheering me on. In the middle of that chase I remembered him watching me and that thought finally released a chemical orgasm in my brain. See how hard you got me.

Fervently, I kept pumping and felt close. Breathing hard, I closed my eyes, focusing on the bodily sensations, keeping his image in mind and I came.  
As cum spurted from my dick I tensed up and the electrosensation doubled. I gave a loud groan and lost myself in a mind-blowing experience. An intense and painfully distracting feeling almost made me forget the orgasmic bliss. It felt like the plug was sliding from my ass on its own and at the same time, I could still feel it inside me; muscles contracting so hard that my body misinterpreted the sensations. Ridden by blind passion, I kept moaning and pumping and forced myself to stand it, which just extended my orgasm. Pain and pleasure made it hard for me to stop and I enjoyed that weird mix for another few moments before I let go of my dick and pulled the cable out of the device.

It stopped immediately and I slumped down. Confused and somewhat distressed, I closed my eyes and tried to catch up with the events. Eventually, I realized that I was breathing so hard that I was close to hyperventilation and I forced myself to concentrate on my breathing and calm down. My right arm was feeling slightly numb and a tingling feeling was in my whole body, telling me that I was on the way to fainting. I swallowed hard and tried to breathe slowly, which wasn't that easy at all; the corset making it even worse.  
However, after a minute of conscious breathing I felt slightly better, pulled the plug from my ass and sat up to switch off the device.

“Whammy,” I breathed and had to smirk.  
Was it good for you too?

I took a deep breath and reached for the packet of cigarettes next to the computer to light one. My ab muscles ached, but they weren't the only sore thing. What an experience. Shared delight was better than single delight.  
Still fascinated by the effect of that little thing, I leaned on the couch, smoking my post-sex cigarette. Bruce Wayne was still shaking hands and drinking champagne. I closed my eyes and thought of him. I hoped that he was still watching.

When I had finished the ciggy I carefully removed the dilator, which was easy since it was limp again, then I got up. My legs were shaking and I almost fell back on the couch, but I caught myself and supported myself against the table. I picked up the plug too and went to the bathroom to clean both items and have a piss to get rid of the lube in my urethra.  
When I came back I heard classic music. The gala band was playing Bach's Four Seasons.  
Blissfully happy, I sat down and closed my eyes again to have some privacy. I felt spent, but it was a pleasant kind of exhaustion. I took a deep breath, straightened my back and took another look at the happy party on the screen.

“You're such a pervert,” I said, then I unbuckled the corset and put it on the couch together with the choker. I closed the window and switched off the computer so he couldn't see me anymore. And only then, I had a look at the screen of the other one.  
Bruce Wayne was sitting there, naked, leaning in his chair, fondling his limp dick. A post-orgasmic blush was on his cheeks too. Smirking, I watched his face. He had stayed, seen all of it. Being the object of desire made me feel so special.

Sighing, I got up with a smile and went to bed. I'd turn off the other computer when I'd get up again.  
Never had it felt so good to lie down, to snuggle up to the soft blanket. It felt good to be loved, to have someone looking at me with these passionate eyes, touching me with them, eating me up with them. Safely, from the distance, lusting for me.  
Right, we were two men who fought each other, enemies. But why shouldn't that be enjoyable. For me, it was. After all, love and hate were so close, just like pain and pleasure. Intense feelings which could turn into the contrary in a jiffy.

“You're so fucked up,” I whispered and snuggled up to the pillow, smiling.

I knew that his conscience was going to prick him. He tried so hard to be a reputable man, a philanthropist who would never prey upon anyone or exploit his position; anxious to help and serve anyone who just needed help. But what he had just done was the contrary of it, for his own benefit and pleasure. I loved putting a bug in his ear, waking desires he was feeling so guilty about. His distress was my satisfaction.  
Next time we'd meet I'd tease him about it.

______________


End file.
